Fendryk of Farport
Fendryk "Fizzle" of Farport is a Hedge Wizard who lives in the city of Kel Gollan and operates Fendryk's Familiars ; a menagerie shop. Fendryk never had much money and his magic was never good enough to secure him a proper career using it. He did, however, have a knack at controlling animals. When he tried to cast more impressive and 'battle' magic, the spells always seem to fall short of the mark; earning the nicknam e of 'Fizzle'. His clothing is nearly comical, dressed in the blue robes of an 'Order of Stars Wizard' he's decorated them with embroidered suns and moons in yellow thread. He was seen by many as a joke until the Night of the Broken Circle. History Originally from the small town of Farport, Fendryk desperatly wanted to study magic but no local wizard would take him as an apprentice without charging a hefty fee. Conclave of Highward When news reached Fendryk that the Conclave of the Azure Council was being held in his city of Highward he was over-joyed. Finally, he thought, he would be able to sell his wares and be able to afford a better life. In preparation he created dozens of scrolls as an incentive to novices and apprentices to buy from him and to increase their knowledge of magic. Unfortunately he did not know many spells that he felt would be lucrative. His idea was simple: Sell a Novice Scroll with a simple, Charm Animal spell on it and allow the young wizard to choose from among the animals he had to sell. In this way he would give away some of the many animals he had to keep fed and healthy and make some coin in the processs. He also sold Apprentice Scrolls with Animal Growth (Minor), Animal Sight and other animal-based spells. ''Meeting Kyson When the young novice, Kyson, came to the Conclave at Highward, he knew from his teacher, Tethys, that there would be a great opportunity for him to trade his newly-crafted spell, Rain Shield, to other novices and even some apprentices. Trading Novice Scrolls was a common occurence during the conclave and it was a way to fill out one's spellbook. When Kyson found Fendryk's booth he was drawn to the many exotic animals he had displayed within a dozen or so cages. Having No-No perched on his shoulder, he immediately gained the attention of Fendryk and the two struck up a conversation. Fendryk was impressed that the boy was able to both raise and basically tame the Green Whelp - not everyone has the patience for such a task. He offered to sell the boy one of his Novice Scrolls but Kyson admitted that he had his hands full with one extra mouth. He was, however, interested in the spell but had no money. During the conversation a brief spring shower threatened to soak the two of them and Fendryk hurried to get his pets in out of the weather. Kyson, seeing the mage's distress and almost dropping a cave carrying a black whelp, cast a Rain Shield spell above the booth to keep them dry. Fendryk was amazed at the boy's cleverness - extrapolating the basic structure of a shield spell and elaborating it out into a more practical version. Kyson, not wanting a pet but glad to meet another common-born wizard who was far more friendly than the other wizards around, offered him one of the copies of the Rain Shield spell he brought with him. Not wanting to take anything away from the boy, Fendryk offered him a copy of the Charm Animal scroll in return for the Rain Shield as well as an Apprentice Scroll of Animal Sight for treating him with respect. For the rest of the week, whenever a spring shower threatened to drive the other booths to close up shop until the rain stopped, Fendryk was able to use the spell to keep himself dry. He was even able to augment the spell to create a tint to the magical shield to block out some of the sun and provide him and his pets some shade. The Attack '' When the forces of the House of Borrath attacked the Conclave, Fendryk, who was not very welcome at the celebration, did not drink the poisoned wine. When the attack happened, he was fully able to use his magic, limited as it was. As such, he released what animals he had to sell, enlarged them with his magic and set them against the attackers. The animals, now 300% larger than they would normally be, launched themselves to defend their care-taker, much to the surprise of the onlookers. They were so successful that many apprentices saught him out after the end of the fighting to purchase an animal to serve as a guardian familiar. It was his knowledge of illusory magic that protected Astinon Norello of the Azure Council, blocking a doorway with a modified shield spell that was augmented with an illusion to make it look like a stack of boxes. After the attack, at the closing ceremony when it was announced that Astinon would succeed Wisam Aerys as Chancellor of the Azure Council, Fendryk was called before them in full view of the public. There Astinon recounted the bravery of Fendryk during the attack and publically thanked him for his aid in defending the councilor. In repayment for that debt, Astinon asked Fendryk to join his Cabal. Fendryk agreed and joined the The Grey Wardens. Argent Tor After the events of the Conclave, Fendryk joined the Grey Wardens and followed Astinon Norello , the new Chancellor, to the Argent Tor. There he was invited to become the new Whelpling Master of the tower as they had none and would certainly need someone to oversee the new colony of azure whelplings they would be using to send messages back and forth within the Order. Appendix Appearances: *Kyson at Conclave *Kyson at Argent Tor Category:Character/Cambria Category:Character/Male Category:Character/Hedge Wizard Category:Character/Commoner Category:Character/Human Category:Character/Merchant Category:Cabal/Grey Wardens Category:Character/Argent Tor Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Kel Gollan Category:Farport